Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to locate information related to a document, such as a user manual, product manual, or other such document might utilize a search engine in order to attempt to locate the type of information in which the user is interested. However, unless the user knows exactly what they are looking for, and how to enter a search to obtain such information, the user might have to search through numerous websites using various options to attempt to locate the type of information in which the user is interested. If the user is interested in specific information, the user might have no option but to sift through these results. Further, it can be cumbersome to determine a search query that returns results in which the user is interested and to refine those results. The process can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user not locating the type of information in which the user is interested.